In the 21st century with low carbon, people are more inclined to the more malleable, breathable, fashionable and soft clothing. However, people wear various kinds of clothes in daily life, study and work and come into contact with many kinds of bacteria. Because of its water seepage and ventilation shape and polymer physical structure, clothing will breed a lot of harmful micro-organisms. Therefore, it is urgent for us to develop antibacterial clothing to protect people's health. A lot of attentions have been paid to the recycling of resources in modern society, and the green production has been realized by the emergence of biodegradable products.
At present, more and more attention has been paid to the use of control techniques to produce antibacterial clothing. The patent CN104260538A discloses a cotton fabric that uses a hydrophobic coating. The fabric consists of a base layer and an antibacterial layer. The antimicrobial layer is made of nano-silver fiber material which is intertwined with better antibacterial effect. However, the antimicrobial durability of this nano-silver fiber material is short and it is expensive.
The Patent CN104757724A discloses a moisture-absorbent quick-drying knitted fabric in which the chitosan/cotton fiber is the outer layer and the polypropylene fiber as the inner layer. The blending ratio of chitosan and cotton fiber is 20:80, and the inner polypropylene fiber layer is made of 75D/72F DTY polypropylene fiber. The chitosan and cotton fiber have strong moisture absorption, combined with the natural wetting function of polypropylene fibers, making the moisture of the inner polypropylene fiber smoothly transferred to the outer layer so that the inner layer remains dry and comfortable. This application has a fast drying property and the chitosan fiber is a natural antimicrobial material, so that this application also has an additional natural antibacterial function. However, the complexity of the production process, the complex manufacturing process, high cost of raw materials and the choice of relatively narrow range of raw materials and other shortcomings limit its wide range of applications in the field of textile materials.
The patent US 2014/0171890A1 discloses a method for producing an antibacterial fabric. By adding a nano silver particle to the bamboo pulp, it has antibacterial properties. The method can be widely used for mattresses, clothes, bed sheets, fabrics, etc. However, this application also has some drawbacks such as poor durability of the antibacterial properties of the fabric, and the silver nanoparticles have a certain influence on the health of the consumer.
The patent WO2008140337A1 discloses fabrics having antibacterial antistatic and ultraviolet properties. Similarly, there is a problem of poor antibacterial durability of the fabric, and the production process will produce pollution, which do not meet the theme of contemporary green production.